


Wherever I go, You are There

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Given Haikyuu aus [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Given AU, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals as a band, Panic Attacks, Shiratorizawa as a band, smoking sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Even if your everythingloses its shape one dayyou'll always live inside me.Even though I couldn't say goodbye,I'll keep walking.You'll always be here with me.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: Given Haikyuu aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Wherever I go, You are There

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Given and Mafuyu's song. Had this idea when I was in the shower of a SakuAtsu fic but since I already did them, thought I might try my luck with UshiSaku. A lot of angst in this, you have been warned but it's a happy ending in the end so don't worry!
> 
> I added both the Japanese and English lyrics of the song into the story since I love both and feel they are both important in conveying the feelings needed here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The echo of bass thrumming filled Sakusa’s bones, the sound of drums beating against the backdrop of the music making his head pound. Sakusa felt the mask covering his mouth slowly trapping him more and more, the air around him becoming more suffocating by the minute as he tried to calm himself.

_“Omi-kun, look at me.”_

Sakusa gasped as he held his chest, trying to stop the panic attack from coming in. he could almost feel his hands ghosting over his shoulders, his breath tickling the nape of his neck as he leaned close. The ghost of his lover leaned into his ear, whispering the words over and over as Sakusa tried to block them out, the very mention of his name making him wish he could disappear as he had.

_“Omi-kun, you will be fine.”_

Sakusa lifted his head up in surprise, the voice chuckling as Sakusa wondered if he was dreaming. He had always heard the negative side of his lover, always whispering thoughts that haunted Sakusa’s mind ever since he died. He never thought he would cheer him on now, was so sure he must be rolling in his grave for what he was about to do. For leaving him behind and moving forward.

Sakusa wanted to move forward.

He begged to move forward.

But the ghosts of his past kept him from heading into the future he wished to see.

A hand clamped onto his shoulder, jerking him out of his thoughts as the large figure behind him slowly let his hand fall down to the side. Sakusa turned to see Ushijima Wakatoshi, the bassist and their leader looking down at him, the slightest hint of worry in his eyes as he rumbled, his low voice sending chills down Sakusa’s spine, “Are you alright, Sakusa? You don’t have to force yourself to be on stage.”

“Wakatoshi-kun is right. You look like you’re about to have a panic attack right now,” Semi Eita, their lead guitarist pointed out as he held his guitar against his chest. His ash-blonde hair was dyed at the tips with black ink, his outfit clashing so badly even Sakusa felt dizzy. Red sneakers accompanied a maroon jacket slung over what appeared to be a grey sleeveless top, his pants ripped in so many places Sakusa was surprised they didn’t fall off.

“Eh? Don’t tell me you don’t like the crowd now, Sakusa,” Tendou, their drummer sneered as Semi cuffed him over the back of the head. Tendou yowled as Sakusa heard the band before them ending their song, the sound of claps and cheers echoing behind them as Tendou grinned, “Now then. What are you going to do? The fans aren’t going to wait for us.”

The three band members watched as Sakusa slowly lifted his hand to bring down his mask, unhooking the straps from his ears to let it fall to the side. He yanked it off and stuffed it into his pocket, Ushijima sucking in a low breath behind him as Sakusa turned to face his leader, his eyes shining as he said, “Let’s do this.”

Tendou grinned as Semi hoisted his guitar over his shoulder, smiling as they headed onto the stage to set up. Ushijima nodded to Sakusa as he walked after them, moving to plug in his guitar into the amplifier as Sakusa looked towards the stage. The stage reminded him of so many things; heartbreaks, happy memories, dreams shattered, a voice that both saved him and destroyed him.

_“Omi-kun. Go on,”_ the voice whispered once more as Sakusa breathed in and out, clutching his chest as he walked onto the stage. A white sheet was put in front of the stage, blocking the band from view as they prepared themselves. Tendou twirled his drum sticks as he gave Semi a poke in the butt, the boy scowling as he tried not to swing the guitar at his direction. Ushijima merely glared at the two to stop them from escalating their argument before turning to Sakusa, moving to help him set up the guitar as Sakusa’s mind moved in and out of focus.

Was he ready to stand on the stage once more?

Was he ready to stand on the stage that showed him the man he loved and the sight he always dreamed of?

Will he be able to see the view from the top?

Perhaps he will. Perhaps he won’t.

Despite all the hurt gathering in his chest, Sakusa nodded as the blinds went up, revealing the screaming crowd as Tendou clicked his drum sticks together. Ushijima and Semi began to play, strumming their instruments as music filled the air, the sound of it echoing through Sakusa’s body as he followed the beat. He closed his eyes as he let the music wash over him, his mouth slowly opening as he felt his lover wrap his arms around him, whispering into his ear as Sakusa began to sing.

_“Sing for me, Omi-kun.”_

_Mada toke kirezu ni nokotta,_

_Hiikage no yuki mitai na,_

_Omoi w daite ikiteru,_

_Ne-e, boku wa kono koi wo,_

_Donna jotoba de tojitara I no._

_Just like the snow of snow,_

_That hasn’t completely melted,_

_I continue on with these feelings inside of me,_

_Hey, with what words,_

_Should I close the door on this love?_

It all began on a beautiful spring day. Sakusa was walking to his lecture, the very first one of his university days as he held onto a cup of coffee. His head was aching from the loud party his roommates had had the night before that left him no chance to sleep, his brain barely functioning from that as he tried to down some caffeine. He was this close to murdering the said roommate, his fingers already curling around an imaginary neck when he heard the soft voice floating through the air, emitting from under a sakura tree where a small crowd had gathered. Sakusa found himself getting drawn to the voice, his mind telling him he needed to get to class when he saw a boy sitting underneath the tree, his dyed blond hair swaying in the wind as he hummed, his fingers strumming over the guitar as he looked up to lock eyes with Sakusa. Sakusa saw his mouth curl before breaking into a smile, his brown eyes staring into Sakusa’s soul as he scowled.

Why did this guy have to be his freaking annoying roommate he was supposed to kill?

Turns out that the said roommate was a music major who decided he needed to let loose a bit and invited some friends over to party. While Sakusa still hadn’t forgiven him for the racket he made last night, he had promised that he would keep down the noise levels if he ever did invite someone over with the promise that Sakusa joined his band.

Why?

“Yer look like you’ve got good skills,” the guy had grinned as Sakusa bristled. Sure, he was supposed to major in music at one point but after hitting a slump in his playing, he had given up and taken to doing accounting of all things. He was already hurting his head just thinking about counting people’s money forever but meeting the boy changed his life.

He soon found out his name was Miya Atsumu, he had an identical twin brother, and he was the most obnoxious person he had ever met.

“Omi-kun, come and try playing in my band! You played the violin before, the guitar isn’t too hard to play!”

“Omi-kun, I promise to buy you a month’s groceries if you play in my band.”

“Omi-kun, I will drug you and drag you to the band if you don’t come willingly.”

First things first Sakusa hated being in bands. He had always played the violin because he doesn’t need to be with anyone, giving him a wide birth to play as he wished. He hated the feeling of people pressing around him, the smell of their sweat making his nose itch and the skin contact they would make making him shudder. He hated people stepping into his personal space and that is exactly what Atsumu was doing at the moment.

“Hey, Omi-kun. Just come for once. Shouyou and Bo-kun won’t bite.”

They were making dinner, or rather Atsumu was trying to make dinner without burning their flat down. Sakusa was already wishing he had stocked up on fire extinguishers considering he nearly burned the house down ten times since they moved in a month ago when Atsumu turned off the stove and swivelled around, wiggling his eyebrows as he grinned. Sakusa hated how the boy annoyed him to a fault and at the same time pulled him in, making him want to see the world through Atsumu’s eyes.

“And why should I join it?” Sakusa scowled as he scratched at his neck, wishing the itch would go away as Atsumu sighed, “Look, I know you hate mixing with people and you don’t want to be in close proximity with anyone, but I promise you we can deal with that. There’s always hand sanitizer and all that.”

Atsumu moved closer to him, Sakusa backing against the kitchen table as the blonde was close enough to press him back, a small smile curling on his lips as Sakusa shuddered.

“I will show you a sight you never seen before.”

Anata no subete ga  
Ashita wo nakushite  
Eien no naka wo samayotte iru yo  
Sayonara dekizu ni  
Tachidomatta mama no  
Boku to issho ni  
  
Your everything has lost its tomorrow  
And is now wandering around eternally  
Along with me, Who was unable to say goodbye or move on.  
  


“Oya oya? Who is the new kid?” a boy with wild two-toned hair smirked as the two entered the studio. The place smelled as though someone had thrown disinfectant all over it, making Sakusa’s nose wrinkled as a smaller boy with bright orange hair popped up from behind the other boy, his brown eyes wide as he chirped, “Oh! Is this Omi-san you’ve been telling us about?”

“What did you tell them about me?” Sakusa growled as Atsumu grinned, “Omiomi, meet Bokuto Koutarou, the two-toned hair guy and this chibi-chan is Hinata Shouyou. And we…”

All of them stood in a line and made fox shapes with their hands, Sakusa wanting to facepalm himself as they shouted as one, “are the MSBY Black Jackals!”

After his trial run, Sakusa began to find himself feeling comfortable in the studio. He managed to learn the guitar fairly quickly and soon he was able to play chords just as well as Atsumu, if not better, much to the singer’s horror. Bokuto was the drummer while Hinata was the bassist so Sakusa didn’t really see the point on why he needed to be there, with Atsumu being the guitarist but what led him to stay was the sound of Astumu’s voice.

He could craft music within days, the songs he wrote sending tremors through the bodies of those who listened. He would enchant people with his lyrics that spoke of love and heartbreak, his voice like a siren leading sailors to their deaths in the raging seas. Sakusa could almost imagine himself being one of those men, seduced by his voice into doing his bidding.

“Hey, Atsumu,” Sakusa asked one day as they took a break. Bokuto was inside teaching Hinata how to clear a level on Candrycrush so the two of them took the chance to go out and have a smoke. Well, Atsumu was the one who smoked but Sakusa would do it once in a while to clear his head. He coughed a little as some smoke got trapped in his lungs, Atsumu sighing as he exhaled the smoke before turning to Sakusa, “Yeah?”

“Why did you pick me to be in the band?”

Atsumu took another drag of his cigarette, the smoke curling out of his nostrils as he exhaled. The boy’s eyes gazed at the sky as he smoked, Sakusa’s fingers pinching on his cigarette as Atsumu muttered, “Well, you looked like you missed music, yer know. I’ve seen your playing and you’re amazing but you always looked so lonely on the stage. But in a band, you have us to accompany you!”

Sakusa didn’t press him on why he had been watching his videos but he couldn’t help but feel grateful for Atsumu in bringing him back.

After his slump in music, he had no means on what to do with himself. Not excelling in his studies meant that he had no other choices in what to do in life. His parents weren’t happy about the fact he had decided to throw away all the money and time he had spent in music and basically just left him to his own devices. Sakusa had randomly picked a course that he felt could make a lot of money or at least something that he could do to survive, which was how he ended up in the same university as Atsumu and Bokuto. Hinata was still a high schooler, having had known Bokuto through a mutual friend of theirs who introduced him to the band.

Without Atsumu, Sakusa’s university life would have been very boring.

Mada tokenai mahō no yōna  
Soretomo noroi no yōna  
Omoi nimotsu wo kakaeteru  
Ne~e, boku wa kono machi de  
Donna ashita wo sagaseba ī no  
Ahhhh~  
  


Just like, A spell that still won't break  
Or some kind of curse  
I'm still holding on to some heavy baggage  
Hey, what kind of tomorrow Am I supposed to look for in this town?  
Aaaahhh

What was he doing?

Why was Atsumu kissing him like this in their dorm?

Why didn’t he want to push him away?

Why did he feel like he needed this so much?

“Omi-kun. I love you. I’ve always had, yer know. I want you so bad,” Atsumu growled against him as he felt his tongue prod into his mouth. Sakusa abandoned all thought as he scooped Atsumu into his arms, throwing Atsumu onto his bed and stripping him bare as they made out the entire night. By the end of it, both of them were sore and sticky, all disgusting with hickies and fluids.

But Sakusa had never felt so alive.

“Hey Omi-kun,” Atsumu whispered as he moved against him, reaching into the pocket of his discarded jeans to pluck out a cigarette and handing it to Sakusa. He took it as Atsumu lit it up for him, taking a drag of it before passing it to Atsumu. Both of them sat in silence for a while, the sheets doing very little to shield their naked bodies from the cold before Atsumu asked, “Hey Omi. Let’s date.”

“We already live together so it makes things easier I guess.”

“Omi-kun, is that a yes?”

“Shut it and go to bed.”

“So mean!”

Tsumetai namida ga sora de itetsuite  
Yasashī furi shite mai ochiru koro ni  
Hanareta dareka to darekaga ita koto  
Tada soredake no hanashi  
  


The cold tears that fall  
Freeze under the sky  
They pretend to be kind  
And around the time they fall down my face  
Two people who were always together are torn apart  
That's all there is to this story

“Hey Tsum tsum. Calm down!” Bokuto yelled as Atsumu tried to nail a hit at Sakusa. The other boy was pressed against Hinata, who tried to hold him back as Bokuto tried to hold back their lead singer.

“We had this chance to become famous! This one chance! Why did you say no to it?!” Atsumu yelled as Sakusa screamed, “I don’t want to live the rest of my life as a musician! I want to get a job after university and that’s it!”

“What about us? What about the MSBY Jackals?! What happens to us then if you leave?”

“Everyone will choose their own path! Not all of us want to become a great musician like you forever!” Sakusa yelled as Bokuto shouted, “Both of you, that’s enough!”

“What! Tell him that’s true! You want to become a chef when you graduate and Hinata wants to become a volleyball coach once he’s done! None of us will have the time to be in a band once we graduate, Atsumu! Think about us instead of yourself for once!”

Hinata shivered against him, unable to say a word as Atsumu slowly stopped struggling, his hands dropping to his sides as Bokuto released him. When he looked up, his eyes looked dead to the world as Sakusa flinched, the words Atsumu said to him haunting him to this day as his lover spoke, “Fine. Leave me alone. Abandon me the way Samu did in the past. That’s right. I’m always the weak one with stupid dreams. I’m never going to get anywhere with my dream, eh? All right then, I’ll stop dreaming.”

The next day, Atsumu didn’t leave his room. Sakusa shook it off as him being moody and left for class, returning to find the door still closed and the smell of booze wafting from inside. Sakusa didn’t have time to deal with Atsumu’s moods, instead choosing to lock himself up in his own room and trying to focus on his assignments. Day after day, Atsumu remained inside, even skipping out on their band practice the following day.

Sakusa found himself standing outside of Atsumu’s door, his hand raised to knock it as he thought when was the last time he had done that? Both of them had been dating for how long now; six months? Seven? Since when did he become so stiff around him?

“Atsumu? Hey… you didn’t come to band practice today. I… I’m sorry for snapping at you like that the other day but now isn’t the time for you to be moping like this.” Silence met him as Sakusa raised his hand to turn the doorknob, the door squeaking open as darkness met his eyes. As Sakusa stepped in, his feet came in contact with sticky liquid and he found himself grimacing as he tried not to think about it when he saw something drifting in the air.

Slowly, his fingers moved to flick on the lights, his eyes meeting the sight of Atsumu’s body hanging from the ceiling. His face was blue from having hung there for a while, the smell starting to fill his nose as Sakusa dropped to his knees and screamed.

He screamed for a long time until someone came to their door, banging to see what was happening before it finally being broken down. When the dorm monitor came in to see the sight of Atsumu’s hanging dead from the ceiling, they immediately called the police and Sakusa found himself being dragged out of the dorm and into the fresh air, the cold wind biting into his clothes as the paramedics came in to bring Atsumu down.

There was no point in even trying to resuscitate him.

Atsumu was long gone.

What had Sakusa done?

What had he done?  
  


He killed Atsumu.

Atsumu said he would stop dreaming.

And now he would never dream again.

The next few months were hell.

Sakusa found himself having nightmares of Atsumu haunting him every night. The empty room next to his was the silent reminder of his lover has left him for good, Sakusa unable to even go close to the door. Every time he stood in front of it, he thought of the number of times he could have saved Atsumu but didn’t. How many times he could have gone in and made sure he was alright but he didn’t, thinking that Atsumu would pull through his mood.

He regretted so much for not being able to save him.

The funeral was a nightmare. Sakusa didn’t dare to present himself as Atsumu’s boyfriend since he was afraid his family would reject him. Osamu, Atsumu’s twin brother had barely been able to contain himself as he stood in front of the casket, sobbing as he looked at his twin. Sakusa could only watch as they brought the body out to be cremated, the only thing filling his heart was how he would never be able to grow old with Atsumu again.

The next day, Osamu arrived at Sakusa’s room to give him Atsumu’s guitar. The red guitar shone in the light, bleeding red the way Atsumu had as Sakusa slowly curled his fingers around it, his hands shaking as Osamu said, “I think he would want you to have this. I failed him before by leaving music, I don’t think I deserve to be holding onto something he loved so much.” After that, Sakusa had never seen Osamu again, the twin having gone back to Hyogo to focus on his onigiri business and away from the emotional heartbreak of losing his brother.

After the incident, the MSBY Black Jackals disbanded. Bokuto was unable to go back into the music world, blaming himself for not helping Atsumu in time and spending most of his time trying to recover with his boyfriend. Hinata left the band and proceeded to focus on his university entrance exams, something he hadn’t bothered to do until then but was now the only thing that could keep him sane and distracted. Luckily for him, he had his boyfriend, Kageyama to help his emotional distress and keep him calm.

Sakusa had no one.

After Atsumu died, he began to have panic attacks whenever he was in crowds. He would imagine Atsumu waiting for him somewhere, his blonde head sticking out from the sea of bodies and Sakusa would chase him until he realised that he was only chasing a ghost. When he was alone, he could feel the feeling of Atsumu’s cold hands prying at his throat, choking him the way he had done so to himself as Sakusa begged for mercy.

He wanted to die right now.

He couldn’t live in fear like this.

He had to escape from this nightmare.

He needed to be free from Atsumu.

That night, he found himself on the rooftop of the building, barefoot as he stepped onto the railing. It was a cold night, his feet freezing as he stood on top of the metal railing, the cold biting into his skin as he stood on top. Below him, the city of Tokyo shone in the darkness, cars whizzing past below him and people as small as ants walking and minding their own business. Sakusa took a deep breath as he looked up at the moon once more, a cloud moving to cover it as Sakusa sighed.

Finally, he would be free.

He slowly let his body fall forward, the cold feeling from his feet leaving him as he felt himself fall, his descent cut short when a single hand reached out to grab onto him, preventing him from meeting his paradise as he shouted, “Why? Why don’t you just let me die?!”

The stranger pulled him up onto the roof, throwing him onto the ground as Sakusa wheezed for breath. He hadn’t been frightened to die. He had wanted to die so badly so why did this person wanted him to live so badly?

He looked up to meet a stoic figure dressed in a purple sweater and white pants. He had a guitar slung over his back, a beanie perched on his head as he glowered at him. The boy was huge, his frame reminding Sakusa of an athlete’s as he offered a hand to him, the moon shining onto his face as the cloud shifted away from it to reveal a stoic face with the sincerest eyes he had ever seen.

“It isn’t your time to die yet.”

Anata no subete ga  
Katachi wo nakushite mo  
Eien ni boku no naka de ikiteku yo  
Sayonara dekizu ni  
Aruki dasu boku to  
Zutto issho ni  
  


Even if your everything loses its shape one day  
You'll always be here within me  
As I try to move forward again, even though I couldn't say goodbye  
You'll always be here with me  
  


Later, Sakusa learned that the boy was part of yet another band. He and his bandmates were known as Shiratorizawa, one of the most popular bands in the university that Sakusa had heard off but never really bothered to listen to since he only focused on his band. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the imposing leader and the person who saved him that night offered him a place on their band to help him recuperate from his trauma, mentioning that being able to slip back into an old routine might help him recover.

Ushijima never forced Sakusa to come to their sessions but he still did.

Tendou Satori, the drummer was an eccentric guy who tried to ask him many times on why did his band got disbanded. Semi Eita was a fashion designer with a severely bad sense in style, his outfits clashing so much that even Tendou would flinch away from the sight. That didn’t stop them from dating though, something that Sakusa found odd considering they were always at odds with each other.

One day, Sakusa found himself sitting in the studio by himself, having had arrived earlier since his class ended early. He leaned against the wall as he pulled down his mask, letting himself breath in the air of the studio before it got contaminated by the others as he closed his eyes. He could almost imagine himself in the same studio with the MSBY Black Jackals, Bokuto and Hinata arguing over Animal Crossing while Atsumu sat in the corner with him, their fingers intertwined as he hummed underneath his breath.

_“What's that weird song?” Sakusa had asked as Atsumu grinned, “Its a secret, Omi.”_

“La la lala. La la, lalala. La la, la la. La la, lalala. La la, la la. La la la la. La la, la la, la la, lala!”

When he had finished humming, he felt a hand stroking his cheek as he looked up to see Ushijima staring at him in worry. His thumb wiped away the tears that had sprung out from his eyes, Sakusa not even aware he had been crying the entire time as he felt himself lean into Ushijima’s touch.

“Are you ok?” he asked as Sakusa sniffled. When was the last time he had cried and allowed someone to touch him like this?

“Oya, you can sing?” Tendou asked as he dropped his drum kit onto the floor with a bang, Semi chiding him for not taking proper care of their equipment as Tendou stuck a tongue at him. As the two of them bickered over it, Ushijima had knelt down in front of Sakusa, Sakusa trying his best to hide the fact he had been crying as he asked, “Will you sing that song for me again?”

In the end, he had sung the song for him. He didn’t know why but he felt that if he ever were to sing again, he would sing for Ushijima. He had brought him out of his darkest times, given him a new family and a new purpose in life. He had renewed his hope in life and showed him how it was like to stand on the stage again.

And now, standing here with him, he was glad to be alive.

As they finished playing off the song, the crowd erupted into cheers as Sakusa’s body shook, exhausted from the playing as the crowd cheered their name. Tendou waved to the crowd as Semi grinned, Ushijima merely nodding as Sakusa felt himself tilt to the side, his guitar sliding from his grasp when he felt Ushijima catching hold of him. He could tell it was him even without looking at him; Ushijima was the only one strong enough to catch him like that.

Slowly, he led Sakusa to the backstage, Semi calling out for them in a panic as Tendou stepped forward and snatched the mic from its stand.

“Eh, we might have a bit of a problem with our vocalist out of the running but don’t worry! I hope you guys enjoyed the song! To be honest, we haven’t even heard him sing before so it’s a first for us as well. How did you enjoy the show tonight?!” Tendou roared as the crowd cheered. Despite him often driving people up the wall, Tendou knew how to wow the crowd, keeping them occupied as Sakusa finally slid against the wall, his fingers grasping onto Ushijima’s black shirt as he whispered, “Thank you, for everything. Thank you…”

He didn’t get to finish his words as he felt lips slotting against his. He squeaked as he felt Ushijima lean into him, soft yet strong at the same time as Sakusa tried not to cry. Ushijima wasn’t all teeth and force like Atsumu, who was always aggressive in showing his love to him. Ushijima was soft and patient, his kiss quick yet fulfilling as he pulled away. Sakusa could barely make out the expression in his eyes, Ushijima’s face flushed as he whispered, “You did well. Rest, I will go play another song.”

Sakusa slid onto the floor as Ushijima walked past him back onto the stage, Tendou squawking in surprise as Ushijima took the mic from him and apologised to the crowd. Sakusa didn’t register what he was saying as he clutched onto the guitar, the cool wood giving him a bit of calm as he leaned against the wall. He didn’t care if the floor was dirty or if his face rubbed against something.

He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

_“Omi-kun. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much,”_ Atsumu whispered as Sakusa looked up to see Atsumu squatting before him. He looked just the same as the first time they met under the cherry blossoms, his crooked smile still sending waves of hurt and happiness through his heart as Sakusa whispered, “I’m sorry. For not saving you.”

_“Don’t be. It was me who was stupid. I caused you so much hurt, Omi. I’m so sorry,”_ Atsumu said as he leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

_“You’re doing so well now, Omi. Be happy now alright? You have a new family now.”_

“I can’t. I can never forget you. I can never forget everything we did together, the music we created, the memories we…”

Atsumu hushed him with a kiss to the lips, Sakusa choking back a sob as he leaned into it, feeling Atsumu’s presence fading as his lover leaned his forehead against his, tears filling his eyes as he whispered, _“I will always be here in your heart, Omi. I love you so much, Kiyomi. But this is goodbye.”_

As Atsumu faded from his sight, the only thing Sakusa could do was clutch onto his guitar and wail, his sobs echoing the feelings of sadness in his heart as he embarked on a new journey without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I think this ship is pretty interesting and quite happy I actually wrote a story for this pairing!
> 
> If you liked this story, hope you leave some comments and kudos, they really make my day!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
